


Gently

by Alexwritesfics



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Horses, M/M, Mentions of Thomas' time in the trenches, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested fic - Ever since he was a child, Thomas has been wary of horses. Andy seems to have the magic touch when it comes to the creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trampadoo (Parkbarrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkbarrow/gifts).



> A requested horse fic inspired by Andy's actor's love of horses. I apologise for the short length of this. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got writer's block so bad with this that I thought it would be easier if I just divided it into chunks for now. There's more on the way, I'm just trying to wrap my head around the little plot I've got going and editing it. Sorry this took so long! x

There was something about horses that made Thomas distinctly uncomfortable.

A horse biting his hand as a small child and horrifying memories of dying horses in the war most likely had something to do with it, but he'd never really sat down to wonder why he felt the need to keep his distance from the creatures. Still, it wasn't like his job particularly required him to get up close and personal with them. He just avoided them when he could and tried not to think about it.

Andy, like on so many occasions, saw things differently from Thomas.

Andy loved horses.

Thomas became aware of this fact around four months into Andy's job at Downton Abbey, stumbling upon the footman near the stables.

Andy was talking softly to a brown-coated mare, hands stroking the horse's mane, eyes kind and patient.

Andy always seemed a tad overeager and clumsy to the other members of staff, but this little scene Thomas had walked in on was a game-changer. Horses at Downton were always slightly wary of those who didn't know them - Andy seemed to have the magic touch where they were concerned.

Water dripped from the roof of the stables - If Andy had noticed the droplets falling onto his wavy hair, he certainly didn't care to react to it just then. The familiar smell that filled the air after a shower of rain was here. Thomas welcomed it and breathed it in, casting a quick glance up at the patches of crisp blue sky. He'd grown steadily fonder of Andy over time, but Thomas felt like he'd learnt a lesson from the last time he'd had... Something with someone else. This wasn't like the situation with Jimmy. The underbutler was fine with taking things slow. Andy had been giving Thomas little signals, signs of something more than what they already were here and there. Only time would tell if anything ever came of it.

Thomas felt like he'd just walked in on something private, so with a small smile and one last look at Andy in his element, the underbutler stubbed out his cigarette and turned to leave.

'...Thomas?'

Thomas came to a stop, looking over at the footman. Andy was smiling, motioning with his head for the underbutler to come closer.

Thomas obliged, traipsing across the damp paddock to where the young footman stood. '...Aren't you getting cold out here, Andy?' Thomas said with a smile, certainly beginning to feel the cold himself just then.

'I could say the same thing for you, Mister Barrow,' Andy said, returning the smile wholeheartedly. 'I was just out here with the horses while I was still on my break.'

'Yeah, I can see that... Any particular reason?'

Andy ducked his head shyly. '...I just like them, that's all,' he said, cheeks turning slightly pinker. 'They can be quite sweet.'

'We're using them less and less in this day and age. I think they'd be missed if they were taken away from Downton completely, though.'

'I'm glad they're still here. One of the horse grooms wanted to show me around once I got talking to him.' Andy's eyes drifted back over to the horse. My mother's always said I'm good with animals, she thinks I have the right temperament for it.'

'I find horses to be quite flighty,' Thomas said before he could stop himself - as always, Andy's innate lowered guard had caused the underbutler to lower his own. 'They're fickle, and they can hurt you if you don't have your wits about you. I learnt when I were young that it were best to just stay out of their way.' Thomas paused, thinking back to the hazy memory rooted in his childhood where he'd learnt how much damage a horse could do. 'I guess I respect them, but they're not exactly like dogs, I mean, they're not usually loveable-'

'-I think they're lovely,' Andy said softly. He looked up at the underbutler with a strange kind of wisdom in his eyes, before redirecting his attention back to the mare. The footman smiled as the horse blew a brief puff of air out of its nostrils, the creature that Andy had taken such a shine to breathing spirals of steam from the cold.

'You seem to have the magic touch,' Thomas said with more than a touch of amusement, drawing on his thoughts from earlier.

'Well, they don't talk back in the same way other people do, do they?' Andy said, laughing quietly. 'No "clumsy Andrew" or "at Downton we do it this way, and so it is this way that you will learn". It's... Nice.' Andy seemed to fight to meet Thomas' eyes in that moment.

'I didn't know it bothered you so much,' Thomas said, feeling his heart twinge a little. 'I know it's hard, being the new one...'

'N-No, I don't mind it, really, I don't, but I get tired of being so clumsy and new,' Andy admitted. 'It gets me a little frustrated when I can't get things right, especially since I haven't been a footman all that long. I want to get on with things and be as good as anyone else. Still, at least I know people at Downton...'

Thomas cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward and imposing. '...I hope I don't make you feel like that. Hassled, I mean. I know I'm your superior but-'

'-No. No, it's not like that with you,' Andy said with a small smile. 'I'm sorry I haven't been around recently. I've missed being with y-' Andy flinched suddenly, shaking his head at his own words. 'I mean, I've missed talking to you. But I heard you say something the other day about not liking horses...'

'I don't hate them,' Thomas said with more abruptness than he'd intended, thoughts now firmly back in the present.

'I didn't think so,' Andy said. 'You seem wary though. If you don't mind me saying.'

'I am,' Thomas said. 'I guess I like them, but I find it hard to trust them, a-as petty as it sounds. They, er, they remind of things in my past I'd rather forget. They seem to like you, though,' he said to change the subject, clapping a hand on Andy's shoulder, the movement feeling natural and easy.

'I should hope so,' Andy said with a laugh. 'You must think I'm a strange one, hanging around with the animals in the cold on a break when I could be talking to, oh, I don't know, actual people.' They both laughed a little at Andy's last remark.

'Let it be known that there are stranger things at Downton than you, Mister Parker,' Thomas said, smile widening despite himself.

Andy looked into Thomas' eyes with a glint of something indecipherable in his own. 'Oh, I don't know about that.'

There was a pregnant pause, before the pair dissolved into boyish laughter when the mare gave a particularly loud snort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds that Andy is misunderstood within the walls of Downton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long, long, LONG time coming but here it is! I hope this is up to scratch and sorry this took so long x Not many horses in this chapter but I've finally figured out the logistics for the general plot now so there should be more in the next one. Enjoy x

Andy had been spending more and more time with horse grooms down by the stables. Thomas didn't know why, but it irked him. Just a little bit. They hardly talked anymore, and though Thomas knew Andy probably wasn't avoiding him, the underbutler's fear (slight fear, he corrected himself angrily) of horses kept him at a distance. Andy even talked less at mealtimes - not just with Thomas, but with anybody. Andy seemed happy enough to spend most of his free time down at the stables.

Thomas felt the need to ask about it one day, anyhow.

'...Why do you like horses so much, Andy?' The underbutler said as they settled down to polish the silver. 'I just didn't think you would have seen them that often, growing up in London and all that.'

'I guess you'd be right. I mean, we saw the usual horse-drawn carriages, even if we never got to stop or say hello. But I got taken out into the country with my family when I was younger,' Andy said, eyes glazing over slightly as his expression became one of fondness. 'Not often, but often enough for us to get a bit of a taste for it. We all loved the countryside. My brother decided then and there he wanted to be a farmer when we first visited.'

Thomas had heard tales of Andy's large family - Andy being the youngest of six brothers and one sister. He was assuming that Andy was talking about Jack just then, the older brother who had eventually settled down on a farm with his wife, Laura. From the way Andy spoke of them, it seemed like a rather idyllic lifestyle to lead.

'And what did you decide?' Thomas asked half-jokingly, unable to suppress his smile at Andy's nostalgic demeanour. If only Thomas had fond memories of his own to regale Andy with... He felt like they'd be a lot closer as friends if Thomas himself didn't have to remain so guarded.

And Thomas could no longer deny that he wanted them to grow closer.

'I didn't decide much. I just like horses,' Andy said. 'They remind me of good times. Which would be a problem for a city boy, but I'm out in the country air now and I feel like it suits me better.'

'So I take it you like Downton?'

'It's lovely here. Quiet and lovely.'

Thomas thought back to the days of Philip and his fevered dreams of escape. '...It's funny when I think about it. You sound a lot different from when I was young.'

'Younger.'

Thomas suppressed his sigh.

'One of the horses is expecting a foal, y'know.'

Thomas lit another cigarette. 'Oh, really? Which one?'

'That mare you saw me with the other day.'

'The one with the really dark coat?'

'Yeah.' Andy smiled, and Thomas could practically see the sunshine behind his eyes. 'Isn't it exciting? A new baby.'

'It's just a horse, Andy,' Thomas reminded the naive footman.

'I know. But still... It's nice.'

~*~

'He's _lavender,_ Simon, I keep telling ya and telling ya-'

'-What, like Mister Barrow?'

The underbutler winced from his place in the doorway. He'd stopped dead in his tracks at the utterance of the derrogatory "L Word", thinking the two hallboys were talking about him. They occasionally did - and Thomas was always sure to make them pay. Thomas hated hiding who he was, but he knew that the younger staff and daresay the older ones saw him as something that was altogether predatory, rather than acknowledging him as a man who simply loved other men.

But no - apparently someone else was facing the hallboys' scrutiny today. Thomas knew he should storm over and discipline the boys, chiding them for their "inappropriate discussion", but undeniable curiosity kept him rooted to his current spot just out of their line of sight.

'He's lavender an' that's a fact,' the older hallboy, Ernest, said with some conviction.

'How so?' Simon asked, skepticism ringing clear in his usual high-pitched voice.

'He's always looking over at Mister Barrow. And it's right in-front of us all, like there's nothing wrong with it. Gives me the creeps.'

'That's no proof!'

'And he's always chatting with him like he's the expert on things. He hangs on his every word... One time Mister Barrow touched his arm and he didn't even flinch, he just _smiled_ and kept on talkin'...'

Thomas swallowed nervously, an icy feeling settling in his stomach. He already had an inkling of just who Ernest and Simon were speculating about. He hoped against all hope that his suspicions were incorrect.

'That's still no proof, is it, Ernie?' Simon said, exasperated by this point in the conversation. 'I don't believe it, anyway. He might just... Not know about Mister Barrow. That could be it.'

'He's a Nancy boy, I keep telling you...! And I saw him the other day down by the stables. He was talking with Mister Barrow again. They were bein' all _cosy_ away from everyone else.' Thomas could practically hear the burning disgust in Ernest's voice. 'It's bloody _strange._ He's always down there nowadays, he pets the horses as if they were puppies. He coos at them like they're his bloody babies, like he's their mum or something. I've never seen anything like it. I'm telling ya, he's soft in the head.'

'Andy's really nice to everyone though,' Simon said doggedly.

...There it was. Thomas winced again, resisting the urge to bash his head against the wall. _Everything I touch becomes tainted..._

'Well, you'd best watch out for him in the future,' Ernest said to his companion. 'Keep well away like the rest of us do. He's one of them.'

Thomas had heard enough.

~*~

Thomas lay in bed that night after the harsh lecture he'd given Ernest and Simon (and how could he be blamed for being the most hard on Ernest for his comments against Andy?), thinking over the things that were no doubt being said behind his and Andy's backs.

The underbutler tossed and turned underneath his duvet, fighting to get comfortable as sleep continued to evade him. Thomas could stomach people saying such things about himself - but Andy? Not Andy. Andy was sweet, gentle and kind, and people were branding him an invert because of it. Thomas' company hadn't exactly helped in the proceedings.

The more Thomas thought about it, the more he realised how far this rumour had spread. Andy had spoken less during mealtimes as of late, and no longer hung around with the hallboys so much.

Thomas had thought Andy quite strange for spending most of his time down by the stables. Now it was starting to make a little more sense.

Thomas' first instinct was to avoid Andy from now on, but it seemed the damage had already been done. Andy was growing lonely. Thomas knew what loneliness could do to a person.

Andy needed a friend before his heart of gold turned to stone.

Thomas resolved to seek him out further from now on.

If only the underbutler could conquer his frankly embarrassing fear of horses...

Thomas turned back onto his side again, pulling the covers more heavily over himself. _I don't know how Andy does it,_ he thought to himself.

_Andy's not a cissy. He's far braver than I am for wanting to coddle the bloody beasts in the first place._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's been a while! Thank-you for your patience, and enjoy the fluff. God, this is so clichéd towards the end. Basically all we need now is Thomas and Andy making out in piles upon piles of hay ;D We'll see what next chapter brings...

'Sorry, I... Sometimes I just get muddled up, I just...' Andy sighed shakily, putting his head in his hands. He'd messed up again.

Well, he clearly thought that way about himself. Thomas, his teacher for the evening and the only one in the know about Andy's struggles, was inclined to disagree. '...I know you do,' Thomas said gently. 'But I think a lot of it's down to nerves. You've got to stop being so hard on yourself. You're doing fine from what I can tell, especially since you don't even like the bloody subject. You're doing fantastic.'

'I... I feel like I'm running out of time now,' Andy said, looking up. 'First one in, first one out. They're making staff cuts, everyone knows that.' His face was red, and his eyes were watering slightly, possibly from tiredness. The more exhausted he became, the less patience he had for his lessons in literacy.

'You're wearing yourself out,' Thomas acknowledged out loud.

'You know what, I probably am,' Andy admitted in a rather small voice. 'It's been a bit of a struggle lately. I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it, though. It's just a lot of work to take on. I've got my footman duties, helping Mister Mason, lending a hand with the horses... I want to be a farmer so badly, Thomas. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life until I found farming, and now it seems like everything I've ever wanted is right there, just out of my reach.' Andy sighed again, looking inches away from tearing at his hair. 'It's getting so hard to keep up. I hope it'll all pay off in the end.'

'I'm sure it will,' Thomas said, choosing his words carefully, 'but you've got to take better care of yourself, Andy.' He bit his lip, silently admonishing himself for letting so much emotion slip into his tone. 'You're running yourself ragged and no mistake. You won't be able to help out at all if you burn out.'

'...You, you sound like you care so much about me,' Andy said, a small smile playing on his lips.

'...Well, I'm teaching you, aren't I?' Thomas said with a hint of reproach. 'I think you could do well out here in the country... And I always want the best for you, Andy. Never doubt that.'

'I know, but... Sometimes I forget just how much you care. And then I'm happy. Because I... I care about you too.' Andy's cheeks seemed to grow redder in the candlelight of the empty servants' hall. His sleeves were rolled up, and Thomas could see Andy's taut, muscular arms. The underbutler tried valiantly to ignore the fluttering in his chest, because now wasn't the time for such inappropriate thoughts. Andy's lips glistened slightly. And they were so close...

Andy pulled back abruptly, laughter quick and nervous. 'I-I'm sorry, Thomas... I didn't realise how close I was. I'm just tired, I forget-'

'-Yes, I think we're both a bit tired,' Thomas said with certainty. 'I think we'll leave it here for tonight if that's alright with you.' Thomas swiftly got to his feet. 'And I think you should go and get some rest. It's been well-earned with the way you've been working these past few weeks. I'll take the books back to my room.'

Andy nodded, lips pursed as he too got to his feet. 'I won't argue. It'll be nice to get some sleep before tomorrow - but I find it hard sometimes...'

'How so?'

'I keep worrying about my literacy. I-If I don't learn it in time, they might give me the boot before I've had a chance to prove myself.' Andy's bottom lip seemed to tremble for a moment, but he continued nevertheless. '...And if I haven't earned any qualifications-'

'-Hey, don't talk like that,' Thomas murmured. 'I meant what I said, you know. When I first found out. You're really very bright.' Andy laughed at that, the sound strained and exasperated, but Thomas was having none of it. 'It's true...! And I don't care if they give you the boot. I'll come out to see you any time I can make it and go through all of your work with you. I won't stop 'till you've got it right and you don't need my help with it anymore... So you have no need to worry.'

For a moment there was silence, and Thomas began to panic. What if he had finally crossed that line, what if he'd finally overstepped the mark? He was painfully conscious of appearing overfamiliar to Andy or indeed any of the other staff.

The hug that followed was wholly unexpected.

Andy slowly wrapped his arms around the underbutler, the act gentle and so overwhelmingly lovely that Thomas found himself temporarily lost for words.

'Thank-you,' Andy said softly against Thomas' ear. 'You're so patient, a-and you make me feel like everything's going to be alright...'

And then the moment was over and Andy pulled away from the embrace, rubbing slightly at one of his tired eyes. 'Um, g-good night, Mister Barrow.'

'Good night, Andy,' Thomas replied, still a little in shock as Andy smiled shyly and took his leave.

Thomas blushed. He could still smell Andy's aftershave, feel the fabric of Andy's shirt against his chest.

~*~

'I heard you were up late with Andy again,' Baxter said to Thomas the next morning as the underbutler put on his jacket. 'What were you doing for that long?'

Thomas still had to hold his tongue as far as the secret literacy lessons were concerned. 'Just talking in the servant's hall,' Thomas half-lied. 'He's got a lot on his mind, what with helping out Mister Mason and all...'

'...I suppose,' Baxter said, though Thomas could see in her eyes that she definitely wanted to discuss the matter further. Ernest and Simon's inflammatory conversation was never far from his mind these days.

Thomas knew he had to move things in a slightly more favourable direction.

'I'm going into town,' he said. 'Do you want anything while I'm there?'

'Well, some buttons would be nice,' Baxter said, and Thomas breathed an internal sigh of relief.

~*~

Thomas found himself gravitating towards the stables on his way from the abbey. A little chat with a certain someone couldn't hurt, could it?

The underbutler stubbed out his cigarette and made his way over to one of the open stable doors, feeling a tight little knot of nerves begin to form in his stomach. His resolve held firm when he spotted a familiar curly-haired footman grooming a dark-coated mare, shirtsleeves rolled up in that delightful way Thomas had noticed the night before.

Andy looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, grinning when Thomas came into view. 'Th- Mister Barrow... I didn't expect to see you here today.'

Thomas couldn't help but smile back at Andy's honest, open face. There was a light behind Andy's eyes that Thomas would fight to never be extinguished. 'It's my half-day. I'm going up into town. I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, but you seem happy enough down here with the horses today.'

Andy nodded shyly. 'I like to keep an eye out for this one. The blokes who work down here say I don't need to, even though she's pregnant, but I just want to make sure she's coping alright.'

'Well, her coat's certainly coming along nicely,' Thomas said, and Andy seemed to glow with the praise he'd just been given. The horse snorted loudly and Thomas felt himself flinch despite himself. It had been a while since he'd been this far into a stable with a horse contained in it.

'Sshh...' Andy patted her softly, before looking back over at the underbutler. 'You don't have to look so nervous, Mister Barrow. She won't hurt you.'

'I appreciate the sentiment, Andy, but you can never really tell with animals,' Thomas pointed out, trying to sound as casual as possible.

'You mean horses.'

'...No, I mean animals, obviously.'

'I've seen you with dogs, and you're fine with them. You even seem less nervy around pigs.' Andy ran another hand across the pregnant mare's coat. 'It's the horses you feel worried about.'

Thomas shook his head slightly, though didn't reply. He steeled himself and tried to rid himself of this innate fear of his - Andy was watching him closely by this point, and he didn't want to feel so irrationally, embarrassingly afraid anymore. Taking a step closer, he held out a hand, hoping it wasn't trembling noticeably as his fingertips brushed the horse's mane. The horse bristled and snorted again, and Thomas pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.

'-She doesn't like me,' Thomas said quickly. 'Which obviously doesn't matter in the slightest. I'm just not someone who can handle them like you can. You're so good with them Andy, I couldn't possibly imagine going about caring for one myself... Y-You'll be well-suited to farm life, just like I've always said.'

'...Thomas. You're all shaky.'

Thomas swallowed, feeling the beginnings of irritation. He was perfectly aware he was trembling like a leaf on a blustery autumn day. Why did Andy have to bring it up at all?

The horse seemed to bristle again, lunging slightly in Thomas' direction and Thomas jumped back, instinctively tensing when he had realised his mistake. _Andy must think I'm such a silly old fool..._

'They tend to sense fear, Thomas,' Andy informed the underbutler, but he didn't sound condescending or awkward. Just... Gentle. The same has he always was. 'But it doesn't mean she hates you or something. She has quite a good temperament in general, the horse grooms are always telling me so...'

Thomas looked down at his feet for a moment, catching a glimpse of the mare's powerful hooves. He knew they could trample a man to death. He'd seen it in the trenches a few times - horses, spooked by the sounds of war, hurrying to get away and tramping fallen soldiers in the horribly futile process.

The screams of the dying soldiers had mingled with the horrible whinnying and neighing, a crescendo of pain as horses snorted and stomped and sank into the mud, never to resurface alive.

Utter carnage.

And Thomas had had to watch it all.

Thomas swallowed again, looking back up to see Andy's eyes. He didn't seem embarrassed or pitying. Just waiting for something.

'How do you stop them being afraid of you?' was a question out of Thomas' mouth before he could help himself.

Andy simply smiled a little and walked around until he was behind the underbutler.

'I-Is this really necessary?' Thomas asked - he could feel Andy pressed slightly up against him, near but not imposing, and could feel just how toned Andy was underneath his shirt. It already was driving Thomas half-mad.

'Yes,' Andy said simply, handing the brush to Thomas. Thomas tried not to think of all the dirt the brush had - it was a bit sturdier and well-used than the hair comb Thomas had in his bedroom, and there were specks of mud caked between some of the individual bristles.

'Just do it gently,' Andy murmured, running his hand up Thomas' forearm - the feeling sending an electric current through Thomas' body - and eventually resting it where the brush was, holding it along with Thomas. 'You'll do fine,' Andy said, and somehow, Thomas believed him. For now.

Thomas didn't even have to move his arm; Andy was seemingly happy to do all of the work, watching over Thomas' shoulder as Thomas felt the texture of the mare's soft, velvety coat through the brush. The horse seemed to settle, and Thomas smiled, relieved to be feeling the initial tremors in his own body die down.

There was always the ugly old fear in the back of his mind that someone would walk in and see him and Andy like this, but it had been too long since he'd felt this close to Andy, and he intended to make the most of it. He knew there was nothing romantic or sexual about it from Andy's end, but Thomas was more than happy to be friends with a man as kind and as genuine as Andy Parker.

~*~

Thomas felt himself smile again, glad that he currently had his back to Andy as he tentatively patted the horse, unattended to by Andy, who was sitting close by. Maybe things weren't as bad as Thomas had previously drawn them up to be-

-The horse suddenly made a high whinnying noise and lurched again, and Thomas took a step rather than another jump back. It was small, but it was progress.

'I think she's tired of human company for today,' Andy said, getting back to his feet. 'They sometimes get a little flighty when they're pregnant. We'll leave her be.'

Thomas nodded, mouth dry, heart still beating a little too fast in his chest. Andy seemed to always know just what to do.

'...Um, did we keep you waiting?' Andy said, gesturing to himself and the horse. He'd become more authoritative and confident when guiding Thomas through the process of grooming the horse, but now he seemed to be the shy footman once again.

'What do you mean?' Thomas asked.

'You said you were going into town,' Andy reminded Thomas.

'...Damn,' Thomas said. 'I was, wasn't I?' He quickly checked his pocket watch. 'It's getting late. And I promised Miss Baxter some buttons...'

'Well, there's still time,' Andy said, optimistic as always.

'Do you want anything from there? You never have time to go into town yourself nowadays with all the extra work you take on...'

'Don't sound so worried, Mister Barrow,' Andy said with a smile. 'I don't want for much.'

'I know you want to be a farmer. I could always get you more farming books that we could go through...'

'...You're always too kind. But there's other things to want.' Andy's eyelids fluttered slightly, as if he was trying to work out what he himself had just said. 'I've always known that there's more to life than your career.'

Thomas stopped at the door of the stable. 'I suppose you'll be settling down soon enough, eh?'

Andy smiled, but there was an odd kind of sadness the gesture. He lowered his eyes. 'Well, I don't know about that. And besides... Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to study.'

'What do you mean?'

'I want to be a farmer. And y-you don't like being afraid...'

Thomas felt himself blush again. He didn't like to appear weak in-front of anyone. '...Your point being?'

'You can teach me literacy like you always do, a-and you come down and see the horses once in a while. And then we can do what we did today. I-I just think it could be helpful...' Andy's cheeks went slightly pink.

Thomas wanted to protest - he'd had enough contact with horses for a lifetime in his opinion, and he didn't like getting his hands too dirty.

Andy's hazel eyes were open, honest and pleading.

More time down the stables meant more time with Andy, who was the closest friend Thomas had in the house.

And Thomas would be able to prove himself, show Andy that he wasn't a coward who was irrationally afraid of an animal that had been tamed by man for generations.

Thomas cleared his throat rather awkwardly. '...Alright, then.'


End file.
